


Waves

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute boys kissing at the beach, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: A stranger entered his car, and what seemed like a bad idea at the beggining, became his chance of a future.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone<3
> 
> I had this strange image of two boys kissing at the beach and then I wrote a little one shot telling the story of two original cute characters I so much adore.

The space between my parents and I continued to grow as I pressed firmly on the accelerator.  Being only a few kilometers away from them, already gave me peace of mind. Without hearing the constant nagging about my future choices, or about anything, really. They have this strange thing where they criticize everything I do or accomplish. 

As if they enjoyed making me unhappy.

The sound of the engine comforted me in a sick way, as if I could spend my whole day hearing and smelling the heavy scent of gas coming out of it. 

Still, the noises of my parents yelling were too profound to even stop existing inside me.

The light went red and I stopped the car. 

There was a brief second of silence and peace, and suddenly, someone entered my car sitting on the back seat.

“Sorry, but I really need a ride and I gladly recommend that you step on!”

The guy seemed agitated and God knows why, but I did what he said just as the light went green. Leaving whatever was making him nervous far behind.

I threw a quick look at my mirror and saw the guy trying to readjust himself on my back seat. His chestnut hair was sticking up on all directions and his green eyes locked on mine for a moment. I averted my eyes trying to not care there was a stranger in my car.

He then pushed himself forward, towards my seat, and held it, as he stuck his head between the front seats.

“Name’s Thony and thanks for the ride…Not everyone would do what you did.”

I just shook my head indicating I'd heard him, I didn’t want to distract myself while chatting.

“Just so you know, I’m not skipping bail or running away from the police, alright?”

My smile came before I could stop it. 

“Well, for a moment I thought I was helping a drug dealer escape from being caught by a gang.”

“If my mom is considered a gang member, well, she could pull the gang look off, with all the tattoos she has.”

He rested his forehead next to my shoulder, making me mentally yell that he was too close.

“Do you mind me asking where you're going? Because if you could just leave me near the Kyogi Station, it would be perfect!”

It's not as if I have a determined place to go.

“Sure, I'm going near there.”

“Perfect, man.” 

An unusual silence started and then we were both humming the song playing on the radio. Sometimes I could sense him looking at me, but I chose to ignore it and pay attention to the street. 

At almost 4 pm and I confess to being a little hungry, I should have packed a snack before "running away" from home. Amateur.

“What's your name, kind hero?”

Thony said out of the blue, using a mocking tone. 

“Nathan Clark.”

When I finished speaking, we stopped in a halt when I saw the red light. 

“What do you study? I hate being in silence sometimes, sorry for the questions…”

He said, fearing I would think he was is invading my privacy, which he was. But I didn't mind.

“Why do you think I’m a student?”

He cracked a smile and I averted my eyes back to the street.

“Well, you seem young but not that young. And sorry but you look near my age even if you look shorter than me…and if I have age to be at an university...you get where I’m going, right?”

“Oh, yes. I’m going to attend St. Claire University next semester.”

It was the truth unfortunately, even if I wasn't sure about what I was going to do there. My mom seemed really inclined only about me getting into the University and not what I chose to do. But my dad…

“I go there! I’m in my second year now.” Thony said with his eyes lighting up. “It’s awesome. The teachers are really great and overall everyone is nice even if you go there with a blue hair and seven legs.” There must be a story behind that because he chuckles. 

“Brilliant.”

“You don’t seem that eager...parent’s choice?”

“You could say that.” More like they choose and I have to follow up.

He leaned back on the back seat and I could see him through the mirror. Thony apparently had a tattoo near his collarbone but he had a ‘nice boy’ appearance even so.

“Don’t worry. You will like it. If don't...just transfer to another one. In the end...your parents can’t make you go there if you at least had a little taste of the life there.”

He looked out the window and now we were driving along the bleach.

“You don’t know my parents…”

“Well, I know all parents like their kids so...if they care about you, they will understand.” He said that matter of factly. In an easy going tone. That only made me more angry.

“You know nothing about me.”

I noticed he smirked and stared at me through the car mirror. 

“I can’t argue about that. But...give it a try. Maybe you will like it.”

We both stayed in silence after the sentence. Several minutes passed and we were still driving through along the beach, but now it was almost twilight. 

He seemed to be almost asleep when I checked on him for a second. 

I killed the engine when we reached one extremity of the beach. There, we found a parking lot for people who want to watch the sunset on the rocks by the seaside.

“This is my stop, you can go now. The station is near here.” I said trying not to sound bitter.

Thony was pondering something, it was as if I could see the engines of his brain as he looked at me through the mirror. I never dared to turn my head.

“Thanks for the ride...Nathan.” My name sounded strange coming out of his mouth. As if there was something exotic in the situation. He opened the back seat's door but then leaned over my passengers seat. “If you are not busy, we could go and walk down the beach...it's good for the mind.”

I kept looking forward and then turned my head slightly, nodding. 

While we walked to the sand, he seemed to enjoy our time together, as if he completely forgot about someone chasing him down the street.

“Why did you enter my car?”

I asked suddenly, surprising even myself.

“You looked nice.” Somehow that made something strange poke my mind, in a good way. “And I needed to get away from my mom...she wanted me to cook for the family. And she knows I suck at cooking.”

“That's kind of...hum...not a dramatic excuse to enter a stranger's car.”

My feet stopped walking because he turned and he was looking straight at me. His green eyes looked like a torment of emotions.

“You were expecting what? I killed someone and was running away?” He laughed then.

“No, it’s just...I don’t know what I expected.”

I don't know what my expression gave away but he cokked his head to a side while smirking. 

“Come on...This time of the year the water must be warmer.”

My feet grazed the warm water and it was like all my dreams went away with that simple action. Thony was caressing the water with his slim hands and then he looked at me, and my body felt numb. He then came closer. So close, that I could feel the warmth of his body penetrating my personal space and the tingling sensation that he was too close. Somehow I didn't bother to push him away or step backwards. My heart was a mixture of fear and anticipation. What was he doing?

“Not only you looked nice from afar, but you have cute freckles.”

His voice was gentle and I could only hear that. My heart seemed to have stopped beating and my breathing came to a halt,. 

“Breathe, Nathan. Breathe.”

I leaned over and our lips met. Just for a fraction of second, because then I remembered he told to breathe and not to kiss him. 

“Now, that's what I call unexpected.”

Our distance grew as I took some steps backwards.

“I’m so sorry...I-I don’t do this-”

“You don’t kiss?”  
“No! It’s not that- It’s just...hum...I’ve known you for one hour at maximum.”

My face was certainly red because he was still smirking and seemed to be having fun. Of me. Or of the situation.I couldn’t know. 

“Well, you can know me better if you want...we can make a Q&A session. It’s not as if I have anything better to do.”

With that he turned around and continued to walk in the water. The warm waters reaching our knees and the strange silence around us.

I speed up to reach him and we walked side by side for a few seconds. 

“My name is Anthony. Thony is just my nickname, or what everybody calls me.”

“You already know my real name…”

“So tell me another real thing....”

“Hum...I like daisies.”

“It’s cliche, but my favorite are roses.” Anthony said almost smiling.

“Winter.”

“Summer, obviously.”  He said while amused.

“Hawkeye.”

“Captain America, I like the “good guy” type.” Anthony winked at me and I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks. “My mother.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“The one thing I love the most...other than myself, duh.”

“Oh, hum...maybe...I…” The wind blew up on my face and the saline taste invaded my mouth. I was desperate for a distraction and the divine sent me one. I looked at him quickly, noticing he wasn’t fazed by the interruption on my speech and seemed to be waiting for my answer. “That’s a difficult question.”

“I guess you're right…”

Suddenly it was cold. Not the water but the air around us. I hugged my body trying not to let the warmth go away. 

“The mood got heavy and the air went down, right?”

He said that playfully, but he was right. 

“What do...you normally do?” I asked, surprising even myself.

“Like, college or work you mean?”

I couldn't open my mouth so I nodded. 

“I'm majoring in Astronomy, it's a bit useless but I really like it. Fortunately, my mom is very...cosmic.” He laughed as if reminding something funny. “And I work at the university's library. Just for credits, it’s not as if they pay me.” 

His hands brushes mine, making him come to a stop, surprising me. 

“So...Nathan Clark, what are you going to do?” Asked Anthony, while looking at my face, my eyes, my soul...I couldn't be sure. I tried to avert my eyes from his but it was as if he had a magnetic aura pushing me towards him.

This is getting out of hand.

“My parents are lawyers but I don’t know if...I won’t major on that.” I said trying to sound confident about my newest decision. 

“Yeah, I get that you have...family issues. But who doesn’t, right?” He reached the lapel of my jacket and fixed it. “The thing is dealing with it while being happy.” 

His smile makes me happy. This stranger's smile makes my heart beat fast and uncontrollably. And that's so disturbing. My mind was trying to decide if I should just accept that I’m a lost cause or if I should run away from here. 

Anthony was still staring at me with his easy going smile but now his hands were inside his pockets. He must have sensed my internal breakdown and decided to give me some space, he seems to be someone who can read people. And that is another reason of why he intimidates me a little bit. Just a bit.

“You're very...optimistic.” I finally said trying to surpass a quirk of my lips. 

“The world is full of people already blacking out everything...someone has to be the light hero!” Anthony ran with his feet inside the water, so some of it splashed on my clothes, and turned around to look at me but never stopped walking, even when his back was the one guiding him.  “It’s dark already...so let me be your light hero now.”

Finishing his sentence he caught my wrist pushing me to follow him outside the water. 

My calves were freezing now. Why did I entered the water? I knew it wasn`t a good idea...dammit.

I looked at him and he was gazing at me with a strange expression. 

“What?” My voice sounded surprised and a lit bit annoyed. Clearly, mirroring my current emotions. 

Some kids passed behind us with their parents following them, reminding me that things once were good, that maybe this guy standing next to me is here to make things good again. Who knew? Life is very unpredictable. I learned that recently. I had everything to be happy, but was still miserable. I had parents that gave me everything I wanted or needed, but I'm still searching for something. Something that I don’t have a clue about.

It’s frustrating.

“It’s funny, I can see right into you when you're having a battle inside your head.” Anthony said, taking a step towards me. Our chests were almost touching, only a line of air separating us. “ You make this little expressions...Your nose wrinkles and your forehead scrunches up, as if what you’re thinking surprises you…” 

I tried to avert my gaze, but he touched my jaw with the tip of his finger, making impossible to get away or even breathe. 

“It’s a bit endearing. I’m not sure if I can say that, actually.”

“Why?” My voice seemed so different I thought it was another person asking. 

“I don’t know how you will take that word. I can assure you it's a good thing in my eyes.” 

“So...I take it as a...compliment.” With a shy smile coming from my lips, he seemed to think we were agreeing on something, because he leaned in, brushing our lips ever so slightly. 

He rested his forehead on mine and sighed as if relieved by something.

“It’s a good sign that you’re not punching me.” He huffed slowly. 

“I’m not sure if you did enough harm to receive one…”

He bumps our noses together as if playing with me.

“So, don’t punch me but I’m going to do some harm on your lips…”

After saying that he leaned over again and pressed our lips firmly. 

Life was very good. 

On this precise moment I felt like I was floating between clouds of numbness and happiness. His hand went to the side of my neck, pushing me towards him with our chests touching. With his other arm he enlaced my waist bringing me closer, almost suffocating me with the heat and proximity. 

I have to say, I was nearly trembling with anxiety. I’ve always knew I liked boys but never had a chance to meet someone that I could have a crush on, honestly, I never knew anyone like me before. So I was very careful about what I was doing. 

He unglued our lips once again and looked at me, in a very...intimate way that made my heart tremble even more. 

“Breathe, Nathan....Breathe.” Anthony said that with a smirk on his beautiful lips, making something inside of me crash with realization.

This time, I was the one who initiated the kiss. With my upper lip almost tumbling on his nose and very clumsily trying to adjust my aim after it. I could feel his giggle but that didn't stop me from going on, even with all my nervousness and sweaty hands, I took the lapels of his army jacket and pulled him closely, not that there was any space left between us to begin with, making him huff with surprise.

It was my turn to impress him.

Both of his arms were now around my waist, and I tried to think that maybe this was not something you did in the middle of a beach where anyone could see you. For the first time, I didn’t care. Because it was dark already, no sound could be heard around us apart from our respiration and heartbeats. 

After long minutes losing myself in his arms I took a step back making a popping sound when our lips separated. 

“This is way better than cooking for my family…”

I then did something I never thought I would do today. I laughed.

I laughed because this thing that was happening was so surreal, that it couldn't be reality.  It must be my mind playing tricks and making me think that things get better even when you're lost. 

“I’m glad I’ve made you laugh for real…” Anthony said before grabbing my hand and making me walk next to him, back to my car it seemed. “You seemed sad.”

“I am. But…” Taking the opportunity that he was not looking at me I took the little courage I had inside of me and blurted out. “You made my day a little better.”

His neck turned around, startling me with the rapid movement. He was looking at me, again, strangely. With an expression that was borderline between understanding and amusement. 

“I’m the hero of the light, I have duties with my dear civilians.” 

“You sound like a comic addict.”

“That's because I am.” I stared at my car, who was, unfortunately, in front of us. “There is always the nerd one in a relationship.”

My hands froze when I was grabbing my car keys. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we had a nice time today...even if you think it was bizarre, because I know you thought that.” He said, while playing with my fingers. “If you want...we can hang out more, maybe go on a date if you’re up to.”

“I don’t know you…” I answered hoarsely, but begging him to not give up on me.

“We can know each other better during, maybe, a dinner...Only if you want. I can’t force you.”

“I will, hum, think about it.” I said that before I entered the car and told him that I would give him a lift home. It was already dark and it's dangerous out there. Or I just thought that as an excuse to spend some more time with him. 

He didn’t say anything during the car ride. Obviously giving me space, which only made me want to kiss him more, ending the space between us. I turned into such a sap suddenly. 

Anthony didn't talk to me during the car ride, only opening his mouth to tell me the directions to his house. Which, I was surprised to find out, was very close to my own, maybe ten minutes away by car.  But so what if his house is close to mine?  It doesn’t change anything...Oh God. 

I parked the car in front of the two floors house he said was his and for some reason my chest clenched with nervousness. 

“Damn, my family is still here...the dessert will probably be on me.” He said before turning from the window and looking at me hopefully. “Can you pass me your cell phone?”

“My cell phone? Ah, I- it’s here.” I handed him my phone and saw that he pressed a few buttons, taking a selfie afterwards and then placing it on my hands. “What did you do?”

“I inserted my contact. If you want to reach me you can just call me anytime...Or we will see each other next semester. Who knows.” He opened the car door and got out. But before leaving he leaned on my window. “It was really nice meeting you, Nathan Clarke. I hope you find what you are looking for.”

He sent me a smile. A beautiful smile, full of sincerity and something else I couldn’t quite grasp.. 

Something, or a feeling inside of me, became clear.

“Anthony, wait!”

He was already with a foot on one of the steps that led to the front door of his house. He turned, noticing that I was out of the car and going towards him. He could probably see the determination in my eyes.

“I want to go out. With you. Like a date.”

He smiled again and put his hands on my cheeks, going forward to place a soft kiss on my mouth.

“Call me tomorrow and I will have a place really cool for us to go!”

When he left my grasp I realized that I wanted to follow him. Grab his hands and be right next to him. Not caring about anything other than what made me happy. With my parents sadness and disappointment on my mind, I went home unwillingly. But not without saying to them that I would try: I would try to find my way during my first year at college and if I didn't, well, we can always talk about this next year. I will only worry about now. 

Maybe I wasn’t going to be lost anymore. But that’s something only time would answer. 

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
